The Hidden Origins Of Jinx
by shipperfreak
Summary: Jinx's origins were always a secret kept from everyone. Even from herself, she has no idea who she really is or where she came from. Little by little she begins to find the pieces of who she once was before. After she walks away from the life of a villain with the help of Kid flash will Jinx have the courage to face her hard past? And will romance follow?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

Prologue

When I think back to whom I was before I recovered my memories a year ago, I realize something. I always expressed my culture and who I was subconsciously without knowing, even with the amnesia. Sometimes I would do it with the way I dressed or the way I spoke. When I look back on those confusing times one question would always come to my mind. _How did I not realize who I was?_ Then I would remember all those doubts that were planted into my mind and the entire mind-controlling situation by Brother Blood.

The fear was enforced into my mind. Someone always tried to prevent my memories from coming back to me. Tried to stop me from remember who and what I was. Tried but failed, because I now had great friends and a family that loves and supports me. However I didn't always have these two important things in my life, in fact I remember when I left in search of myself with nothing but the cloths on my back and a rose in my hand. I giggled lightly, to think I got my life back because a speedster thought that I could do better as a hero than a villainess.

It all began with that speedster, the one that was my first true friend. He stuck by my side through all the craziness. My real name is…a mystery to all of you at the moment as is who I am. However some of you may know me by the name Jinx. To find out whom I really am you have to read my story. So, let me go back to the very beginning.

(…)

See-more floated down next to Jinx when she confirmed Madam Rouge was gone. He wore a soft smile and scratched his cheek with a little nervousness. "So, um...the research lab is having a sale on computers. Steal one, get one free. You in?" Jinx turned her gaze away from him. "Nah, you go ahead."

Jinx answered with an uninterested tone. For some reason she wasn't in the mood to commit any more crimes tonight. It was strange because there was an opportunity to actually get away with a robbery. There were no teen titans, no Kid flash, no heros in Jump city at the moment. Jinx felt confused with herself.

For once there was a golden opportunity, so why wasn't she taking it? Why was she refusing More importantly why was she leaving? See-more looked at her with a frown. Jinx had told him what she was planning to do after they caught Kid flash. He wasn't exactly overjoyed with the news.

(Flashback)

"_Listen, See-more, after we find Kid flash and present him to Madam Rough, I'm going to leave for a little while." Jinx said through the H.I.V.E communicator. See-more stood quiet, not saying a word. She felt worry begin to build and instantly regretted telling him. He was probably going to stop helping her and go tell the others. See-more broke the silence._

"_Are you leaving for good?" His tone was down, almost sad. Jinx let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't know, maybe. I just have to figure some things out, and...I can't do that if I stay here." Another silence fell between them._

"_If this is what you want I can't stop you." See-more paused before asking Jinx a final question. " Will we see each other again?" Jinx bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to give See-more false hope. "Probably but I'm not going to go back to the H.I.V.E anytime soon, if we see each other again it'll most likely be on different terms." _

_Nobody said anything after that. They continued the search in complete silence._

(End Flashback)

See-more wouldn't stop her from leaving. It was Jinx's choice to make not his, and he cared for her too much to try and stop her. If Jinx wanted a better villainess career or a better life for herself, he wasn't going to try and convince her otherwise. Besides she was too good for the H.I.V.E Five. Jinx would do so much better by herself or with different partners. He felt hurt and saddened that she was leaving but See-more wouldn't tell her.

"Right, see you." See-more said, three short simple words. They were unrevealing toward his hurt feelings and with that he prepared to leave. However not before he heard Jinx's final word to him. "Goodbye…" Jinx said softly, thinking See-more was out of hearing distance but he heard her. It became clear with that final word See-more knew that Jinx wasn't coming back.

She just didn't know it herself yet. He floated in the air without saying another word. Jinx began to walk in the opposite direction, not looking back once. She had a lot to think about and figure out. Her mind began to freewheel over the day's frustrating events. Feeling confused on where to throw her loyalties.

The H.I.V.E Five? The very group that didn't listen to their leader and didn't seem to appreciate Brotherhood of Evil? That was a quick way to the top of villain ranks but after meeting Madam Rouge, Jinx figured it probably was filled with stuck up villains like the used to be idol. They would look down on her, until she hexed them. It would be just like the H.I.V.E Five, only ten times worse.

Kid flash? The speedster that flirted with her to no end. He charmed her, and made Jinx feel like she had a choice for the first time in her life. For the first time Jinx was offered to be the opposite of a villain, a hero. That wasn't all that caught Jinx's interest about the speedster, Kid flash had even offered her to go with him. The more Jinx thought about it, the more frustrated she became with her options.

After a few steps Jinx felt a light gust of wind and stopped. Her gaze fell toward the ground and she saw a glass vase with a single red rose in it just at her feet. As Jinx bent down to pick up the rose, the do-gooder that has been causing all of Jinx's headaches the past night and left her this second gift, stood standing on a warehouse roof. He watched her with a genuine smile.

Kid flash didn't know what it was, but there was something about Jinx that he really liked. It was obvious Jinx didn't belong on the villain side. He knew that from the moment his eyes saw her. She made his heart race, and made him feel nervous and giddy all at once. It was like something clicked. Kid flash was determined to try and win Jinx's heart

However if she didn't like him back he was still going to try and give her a better life. As Jinx straightened with the rose in hand, Kid flash raced away. She casted a long glance and a small smile in his direction. Somehow Jinx knew Kid flash was there and something was telling her, he'll be back soon. Instead of being bothered with the feeling Jinx felt a little bit happy, which was strange in her mind. She walked forward into an unlit ally with the rose in hand and disappeared completely.

**Chapter One End**

**Okay I did some MAJOR rewriting of this chapter. After I read it the first time I wasn't happy with my work. So I hoped you all liked this version better. If you can leave a review please? They make me really happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time to make a choice

**I'm Back! *Reads reviews and sheds tears of joy* you guys are so sweet! And your reward is…A new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titans characters (sadly) **

Chapter 2: Time to make a choice

Jinx continued to walk through the dark unlit alley, her mind freewheeling over the day's past events. Her feet kept moving but her mind didn't know where they were taking her. Her eyes were glued to the ground, not looking back to the path she came from but not looking forward either

Where was she going?

She didn't know, she had so much on her mind. She felt like she couldn't focus, confusion was the only thing clear in her mind. When her boots stepped in a puddle the splashing sound snapped her out of the trance she was in.

_Am I really about to consi_der_ walking away from everything I've ever known?_ Jinx didn't even know how to answer her own question. "How do you walk away from something that made you into the person you are?" She asked herself while putting a hand to her forehead.

"Something that made you into the person you are? I don't believe that."

Jinx lets a small smile appear as her hand falls to her side, she knew that voice. "And why not?" She questions him. He appears next to her in an instant, leaning against one of the allies' walls with his arms crossed, He has a genuine smile.

"I don't believe it because you have such a unique personality. It's different from any villainess I've ever met and it's also different from any heroine I've ever met. It's what I like about you Jinx." Kid flash said grinning.

"Oh? So you like me, huh?" Jinx smirked as she gave him a side glance.

Kid flash's cheeks tinted pink and he begins to fumble with his words a bit. "Uh..What I meant was…" "You've never flirted with a teenage villainess before, have you?" Jinx asked cutting him off and turning towards him.

Kid flash rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "It's that obvious?" Jinx nods her head. "Well in my defence, no villainess around my age has ever caught my attention. And no villainess has been more beautiful in personality or appearance .

"Hmm..What about Poison Ivy or Catwoman?" Jinx asked with a with a smirk as she tucks the rose he had given her into her mini purple poncho. "I did say villainess around my age. I never said anything about the older ones, but I think you're more beautiful than those two."

"Smart answer speedster, but if you consider me beautiful out of all the villainess' you've seen than you have a _very interesting_ taste."

"And why's that?" He asked raising a brow under his mask.

"Have you seen the way I look?"

"Yeah, and I think you're gorgeous." He says truthfully.

Jinx was unable to say anything after that. She just stared at Kid flash stunned by his words and the tone that came with them.

"Keep that up Kid and you gonna get-"

"A kiss?" He asked grinning.

"No, painfully hexed." She said smirking but it quickly turned into a frown. "I don't like liars, especially the ones that lie to my face." Kid flash's jaw dropped and he looked shocked. She turns to walk away but he quickly flashes in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out a second Jinx." He said making the timeout sign with his hands. "I didn't lie to you, you are gorgeous." Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with suspicion and dissbelief. It was obvious she didn't trust him much.

An awkward silence fell between them after neither said anything for a few moments.

"Um..so where are you headed?" Kid flash asked trying to break the tension as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jinx looked down at her crossed arms. She couldn't even think of a good lie at the moment.

She let out a sigh. "To be honest I don't even know." She answered much to her own annoyance. The annoyance wasn't directed towards Kid flash, it was towards herself. She felt helpless, almost as much as the day Brother Blood found her.

Kid flash looked at her confused. "You don't have anywhere to go?" Jinx looked up at him with her eyebrows narrowed in anger. "Well since you wrecked my bedroom and I'm leaving the Hive F.I.V.E the answer is no, I don't have anywhere to go."

"What about your parents? Won't they help you?" Kid flash asked in a worried tone. Jinx visibly tensed at the word parents. Her demeanor changed, she was now glaring at the floor and her hands were balled into tight fists at her sides.

Kid flash noticed this quickly and assumed that her parents must have abandon her or kicked her out of her home. "If you need help locating them or talking to them I'll help you. My aunt is a reporter and she could find just about anybody." Jinx knuckles were now turning white and her temper was beginning to boil.

"Hey I'll help you confront them if you want-"

Jinx's temper completely snapped. "Shut the hell up! I don't have ANYBODY! Not a mom, not a dad, not a brother or a sister or whatever else there is! My parents don't exist! At least that's as far as I know! I have NOBODY!" Kid flash's eyes widened in shock as Jinx's eyes became glazed.

Something clicked in his mind and he knew why she was so hard and stubborn to persuade in becoming a hero.

"You're an orphan."

It was a stunned statement, Kid flash couldn't even form into question. It was a cold fact that Jinx loathed with every fiber in her being. the atmosphere around them became heavy and thick, so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

She rubbed her forehead with her left hand in order to calm her raging emotions. _I will not cry! I refuse to cry! Crying shows weakness and I will not be weak!_ Jinx thought to herself. When she composed herself she spoke.

"Yes I am, sorry for snapping at you. I just don't like people prying into my past life. It irritates me on a high level." She said in a low tone, Kid flash nodded his head indicating he understood.

"But where are you going to go?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. "Jump city park benches aren't too bad, I'll be able to manage."

"Uh no way! You're not sleeping on a park bench in a cold park." Kid flash said with a stubborn tone.

Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Then please tell me where am I supposed to go Kid flash? A shelter won't take me in, they'll still see me as a villain!" Kid flash leaned against one of the allies' walls and rubbed his chin trying to think of where Jinx could stay.

_She's right about the shelters in Jump City. Would Central City shelters be a good place? No, someone's bound to recognize her and I don't want her staying in those kind of places. Wait I got it!_ Kid flash snapped his fingers and smiled as an idea came to mind.

"I know where you could stay!"

Jinx tilted her head in curiousity. "Where?"

"You could stay with me at my apartment in Central City!" Kid flash says happily. Jinx looked at him dumbfounded and shocked. "No!" She said instantly, Kid flash looked at her with confusion.

"Why not?"

"I'll give you four reasons." Jinx says holding up four fingers. "One I just met you only a few hours ago. Two I don't know you. Three I have a very bad experience with living with an ex-boyfriend, that I'd rather not talk about. And four I don't trust you, you could try to force me to sleep with you."

Kid flash's face heated and went red like a ripe tomato as he sputtered at Jinx's accusation. "What?! What kind of person do you take me for?!" "A normal teenage boy with hormones." Jinx said with a blank bored expression.

Kid flash almost fell over. He couldn't believe her!

"I'll have you know that I'm a gentlemen and I don't take advantage of women in any kind of way! Sure I'm a flirt but I don't take advantage of women! My mother would beat me and my aunt would kill me and don't get me started on my dad and uncle…" Kid flash looked to the side with his cheeks flushed red as he trailed off from his sentence.

Jinx stared at him for a moment and giggled. The atmosphere around them became lighter again and the tension vanished. "So I take it your family has a high and strict policy for respecting women?" Kid flash grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah and what kind of hero would I be if I were to convince a beautiful villainess to change her ways but give her no where to stay?" Kid flash asked in a flirting tone. Jinx tapped her finger on her chin pretending to think.

"Well no villainess has ever been converted by a hero before so I don't know."

Kid flash chuckled at her words. "You really are different."

Jinx blushed and turned her gaze to the side. "Yeah, well...you're not so bad yourself."

"Well can I prove to be better?" Kid flash asked walking closer to her, he took her grey hand into his gloved one holding it gently. He took her chin between his index finger and thumb and gently made her look at him.

"Jinx, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. I like you, I think you're an amazing person and I want to make you smile and laugh. Give me a chance to, come with me to Central City. Please?"

Jinx gulped as her cheeks flushed and averted her eyes to the side. "Are your parents going to mind having a villainess in the house?" She asked in a whisper. Tension was building but this time it was a different kind of tension. Kid flash put his forehead against hers and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I don't live with my parents and last time I checked you said you were leaving the H.I.V.E, so will you come and stay with me?" "Hmm...I don't know. How can I be sure you aren't just planning to take me to jail?" Jinx asked in suspicion.

Kid flash released her waist and took a few steps back. He holds his hand out and has the same smile he had at the museum.

"Trust me."

Jinx looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. She begins to reach her hand out but pulls back slightly and hesitates. After a few moments she lets out a breath and put her hand into his.

"Okay, I'll trust you but don't make me regret it."

Kid flash grinned joyfully and nodded. He pulled her to him, lifted her arm around his neck and lifted her bridal style. "Hold on tight baby, it's going to be a fast ride." Jinx did as she was told and wrapped her other arm around his neck.

"Next stop Central City!" He says holding Jinx securely as he sped off

What the two failed to notice was that someone watched the entire scene unfold. "Well this is an interesting turn of events. Lets see where it goes…"

**Chapter end **

**A/N: *Wipes forehead* Whew! The second chapter is finally done! Sorry it took longer than I wanted it to guys, but because all your reviews were extremely awesome I wanted to give you all a longer chapter. It wasn't easy but somehow I managed to get it done! **

**OMG! KF fan read my story! *Squeals* I love all your flinx stories! They are my inspiration! **

**Ahem, so the next chapter will be up but first I would LOVE to hear what everyone thought about chapter two. So you see that little button that says review on it, you know you want to click it, go on click it. Seriously click the damn button! If you do I'll give you all Flinx virtual cookies! *Holds Out Cookies!***


End file.
